


long, long time

by alxxring



Series: CRANKIPLIER smut [2]
Category: Crankiplier - Fandom, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Ethan is a Bottom, Face-Sitting, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, crankiplier - Freeform, mark is a top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxxring/pseuds/alxxring
Summary: They have sex after mark going on vacation, and mark brings up the idea of face sitting
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, Markiplier/CrankGameplays
Series: CRANKIPLIER smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734367
Comments: 10
Kudos: 202





	long, long time

Basically I had no idea what to write. 

Smut prompts literally aren’t hot enough anymore. >:(

-

  
  


Ethan had missed mark so much, so fucking much. It almost set his skin on fire some nights, with how much the boy started yearn for that deep, molasses voice, and those warm honey eyes holding his as mark slowly trailed kisses down his stomach. 

He didn’t realize how much he needed him till mark had left for the few weeks. 

.that didn’t matter to either of them now, though, especially as mark intently left love marks on every inch of Ethan’s trembling body. 

“You missed me, huh, baby?” Was all the bigger man whispered, softly massaging his fingers on his boy’s upper thighs, relishing in the endearing way that Ethan’s breath hitched. 

The boy didn’t answer, though. All he did was pull him into a harsh and urgent kiss, moaning into the man’s mouth with an unknown intimacy that honest to got terrified him. He wasn’t supposed to feel this much for one person, but this one person happened to be  _ mark.  _ And Mark was everything. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” His boyfriend sighed, resting an intrusive hand into the back of ethans skinny jeans, watching his boy lose himself more and more. 

No more words were spoken, none had to be. not as mark undressed Ethan, and certainly not as ethan gave him one of the best blowjobs he’s ever recieved. The boy had sucked untill his air flow was no more, taking him in full. He found himself enjoying the slight salt of precome whenever it would happen, milking him as dry as he could when Mark finally came to a loud release. 

Even after Marks orgasm, he sat there, peppering kisses onto the over sensitive expanse of skin. It made Ethan's heart soar when he made a mental note to make Mark cum more than once tonight, because he was allowed to do that. 

They  _ did  _ have the whole night after all. 

“You’re gonna be the death of me, Nestor.”

“Probably. You’re old enough.”

And that earned Ethan a soft jab into his ribs. 

“Give me a few minutes.” 

So the boy did, enjoying mark in the after glow, realizing how lucky he was. Because out of billions of others, Mark took ethan and treated him like royalty, never letting him doubt just how much he mattered to the man. The younger male just wanted to be good for Mark, only mark and no one else. He’d be anything he needed him to be, even if it demoted him to something lower.

He amused himself when he compared that to some weird wolf imprintation shit, before feeling marks body blanket his. 

“You ready now?”

“I thought today was about you?”

Ethan questioned. 

“We both know pleasing you is my favorite thing to do.”

“Simp.”

Was what mark got in return, flicking ethans nose to act like he was somewhat offended, but… he wasn’t. He did sort of simp for Ethan. 

“You sure you want to go there?”

“No.” Ethan sighed, pressing a hand to marks face that was hovering above his, and valiantly smiled when the bigger man leaned into the touch softly.

“I’ve missed you so much, Ethan.”

Mark said with stars in his eyes, wondering just how lucky he actually was. He saw cosmos and galaxies in those blue celestial irises that his boyfriend had, wanting to get lost in them…

but for right now…

“You gonna be good for me, baby?”

The bigger man smoothly set the tone, sliding a leg in between ethans slim and pale thighs. 

“Real good.” Ethan whispered, loving the way that the older males eyes darkened at the confirmation to basically fuck his brains out. 

“What’s my name, baby boy? Hm?” Ethan felt a strong hand slipping up to his neck, tightening with the least amount of pressure. 

So without hesitation, because he knew how much mark loved it when he obeyed, he said a clear “daddy.” That filled up the silent room. 

“That’s right. And what do you want daddy to do for you?” 

“Anything that you’ll give me. Anything you want to do.”

“What I want to do?”

Mark pretended to think it over, before softly sitting Ethan up and laying a bitey kiss on the boys lips. 

“I want you… to sit that pretty little ass on my face.”

He heard the soft moan come from ethans mouth, and he lightly tugged his head back by the hair, nestling his mouth right next to ethans ear, and the boys mind blanked. 

“Then I can see you fall apart as I slowly fuck you with my tongue.”

“I don’t wanna suffocate you, d-daddy…”

“Trust me, doll. You won’t.”

So Mark layed down, letting Ethan sit on his upper stomach, and with some shifting, he lifted a hesitant boy onto his face. 

Ethan was a little bit nervous, lost in thought, so when mark slowly lapped his tongue at his hole, Ethan let out a slightly disbelieving moan. 

The tongue that was lapping slowly went into the ring of muscle, holding the boys hips in a death grip. Ethan whined when Mark let go of his hips though, liking the light pain that it caused. 

“H-hands…” the boy pleaded, rocking back a little bit into marks skillful mouth. 

Mark hummed, and hummed again when Ethan moaned loudly at the plight vibration. It was so good already, good enough to let go of keeping track of his surroundings 

Eventually, the older man had no mercy, and started relentlessly thrusting his tongue in and out, making ethans moans grow higher, and he lost himself more. It wasn’t as deep as Marks fingers could go, but it still sent shocks of pleasure through his nerves. He felt himself slowly going back into  _ that  _ special place. His eyes rolled back the more his hips grinded into that mouth. 

“S-so good, d-daddy… “ Ethan moaned up to the ceiling,

It made his brain turn to mush 

Especially when Mark added in his longest finger, going up and around to find his prostate, and once he did, he gave no warning, immediately getting a high pitched whine of “Mark!”

He’d let that slide because of the desperation that was evident. 

The man pounded at it, rubbing with no relief, his own dick hot and pulsing between his legs from the soft whispers of

“More, d-daddy, please…”

“Fuck me..”

And the louder moans, which he wouldn’t dare think to recall because the fun would be over right then and there. ethans grinding got faster, threading marks hair through his hands harshly,

And finally… he came untouched as Ethans release spurted on their clean sheets. 

They were left to calm down, Ethan immediately locking lips with Mark into a nasty, wet, kiss. Still not exactly back from that weird space he had slipped into. 

Mark didn’t complain though, and instead used that incoherency to pull ethans leg between his, holding him in place as he lead the Kiss.

The thought that he’s nearly 30 and came twice in one night made his heart swell in some weird, sexual way. 

And he made a self promise to tell Ethan that someday as the two of them drifted off to loving silence. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feed back and comments appreciated!!!! And is their any kinks or scenarios you guys would like to see a story of?
> 
> Comment them if so :))))


End file.
